


Obsession

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: A little creepy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

"It's the eyes, look at his eyes," mom would say. "Feel the way he does that and make it your own."

After four years of pounding him into my head she's excited that he's willing to meet me. I wonder if she has a crush on him. It doesn't really matter, a simple crush. He's mine, and he'll know that.

His voice, over the tinny phone, sounded a little nervous - like he recognized his destiny. I played up the impressed teen who was talking to his idol but I know he felt the difference between me and the other 'fans'.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
